Naruto the next God of Shinobi
by sarutobifan45
Summary: The kyuubi awakens within Naruto at an early age. the sandiame is forced to train naruto so he can defend him self. my first fic and I already suck at summarys
1. Young blood boils

I don't own Naruto

______________________________________________________________________________

The next god of shinobi

Chapter 1

A young Naruto lay bleeding on the ground in a back ally a kunai in his chest a man with silver-blue hair standing over him with another kunai in his hands. The man lunged forward prepared to end the blonds life there when Narutos eyes snapped open.

His body exploded with red chakra surrounding him his whiskers becoming darker, eyes bleeding blood red with vertical slits, his nails and teeth growing becoming sharper. The knife in his chest clattered to the ground the wound closing in seconds.

Naruto sprung at his attacker driving his hand with sharpened nails through the blue haired mans chest. Warm dark liquid ran down the young boys arm as he pulled it from the corpus of his enemy with a sickening 'squelch'. The red haze receded from the child as his eyes returned to normal Naruto collapsed into a heap on the ground exhausted. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to the darkness was a old man in red and white robes running towards him.

______________________________________________________________________________

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office talking to his two former teammates and current advisers Homura and Koharu discussing the fate of Naruto.

"The Kyuubi has awakened within the boy if we leave him as is it could very well escape" said Homura

"I want him to have a normal child hood! Besides He is too young to be trained in the ninja arts." Said Hiruzen

"be reasonable sarutobi, surly you understand that he will never have a normal childhood as long as he holds the nine tails" said homura

"He is hated by the villagers and some of the ninja, he needs training so he can at least defend himself so an incident like last night won't happen again for his sake and ours!" argued koharu

The God of Shinobi sighed and slumped his head "Alright…but on one condition… I will train him personally" sarutobi replied smirking to himself knowing he won in the long run Naruto wasn't going to be a weapon he was going to be his successor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto awoke in a hospital room, sitting up quickly in his bed looking around trying to get his bearings he saw a doctor walk into his room

"ah! Your awake Uzumaki-san I will tell hokage-sama immediately." Said the doctor as he scampered off.

Soon the Sandaime Hokage entered the hospital room only to be hit in the stomach by the small blond ball of energy known as Naruto.

"Hiya Oji-chan!" yelled Naruto as he looked up at the old hokage.

"It's good to see you too Naruto-kun" said the sandaime chuckling "but could get off me we need to have a little talk"

The old Hokage sat down in a chair while naruto hopped back onto the bed and sat with his legs crossed "Naruto, do you remember what happened?" seeing a nod from the boy he continued "I've decided that your not safe living in the city, where you could be attacked again… so I'm moving you to a secret place where you will be safe from the people who want to hurt you." Said the sandaime

Naruto looked down in sadness when he heard that "will you come and visit me sometimes?" asked Naruto

"of course I will! I'll even teach you how to be a great ninja some day." Exclaimed the hokage trying to cheer the boy up

"Yata! You realy mean it I wont even have to go to the ninja academy! Thanks Oji-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging the old man

"Hush! Naruto this is a hospital and let go we should leave soon." Said the Sandaime as he stood up and pried Naruto off him. He walked towards the door he turned to Naruto who was still standing there "Naruto are ya coming or not." Naruto snaped back to reality and chased after the Hokage

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My next update will be soon please read and review or I will hurt you

Be nice its my first fanfic

Till next time ja!


	2. Enter The Ape King

I don't own Naruto

______________________________________________________________________________

Enter the Ape King

A five year old Naruto sat at the table in his kitchen He had been training under the sandaime for almost 2 months and the old man had taught him a lot mostly chakra control exercises and how to throw kunai and shuriken**.**

Naruto was snapped out of his day dreaming by the appearance of his sensei via-**Shunshin** in his "house" if you could call it that it was really the inside of the stone head of the first hokage that was fixed up for him to live there.

"Naruto-kun" the sandaime spoke "It's time for your training to start. Let's go" he said. Naruto grabbed his kunai pouch and followed The sandiame lead Naruto to their training grounds deep within the hokage monument.

"Naruto its time for you to start some special training and if you complete it I will let you start to learn advanced ninjutsu" said the sandaime.

"Yata! What's the training jii!? Huh?!Huh?!Huh?!" asked an excited Naruto

"You realy want to know? Huh. Well then your training is to survive!" yelled the sandaime as he charged Naruto weaving through hand signs **Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! **Exclaimed the sandaime as he breathed out a large sphere of fire

Naruto lunged out of the way just in time. Naruto steeling his resolve drew a kunai and threw it at the Hokage who tilted his head to the side dodging it. The sandaime closed with Naruto delivering a swift kick to the boy's stomach following it by bringing both his hands down onto the top of Naruto's head

'_He's realy going to kill me if I don't do something soon' _thought Naruto as he hit the dirt and fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer in front of him was a guilded cage with the word seal in the middle of the barred gate

"**Only I can Help you now boy'' **said a deep voice from behind the gate

"Who or what are you and where is here?" asked Naruto

"**were inside you boy this is your mind, as for what I am I am what they all fear." Said the voice "I am the Kyuubi!"** yelled the beast as it stepped forward so Naruto could see him **"I will help you because if you die I die and I have no intention of dying yet" **Said the fox as he sent his chakra at Naruto.

Naruto's body pulsed as red chakra surrounded him. The Sandaime took a step back from his student as he got up on all fours.

Naruto's chakra bubbled and started to form a translucent tail of red chakra behind him then a second then a third, that's when Naruto attacked launching himself at his sensei drawing a kunai in each hand he tried to stab at his sensei but the old hokage dodged and prepaird to counter attack when he was caught in the ribs with a kick sending him into the wall of the cavern only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The real third dropped from the ceiling knocking naruto out with a quick thrust from Emma in staff form.

"So what do you think Emma will you let him sign the contract?" asked sarutobi

"Well he's not a sarutobi but he has a strong will and he is quite strong for his age…give me a banana and I will allow him to summon us when he needs us." Said Emma now no longer in staff form.

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was training with sarutobi on how to fight with a staff. The sandaime would go through the stances then Naruto would try to mimic them flawlessly less he get hit with the old mans staff.

"Naruto you can't summon Emma without Knowing how to fight with a staff, now do it again!" yelled the Sandaime

"Awww, common Oji lets spar! Instead of this" wined Naruto

"So you want to spar, eh… your not near good enough yet now get back to your kata's or I'll make you do double" thretend the sandaime. Naruto retrund to his drills imidiatly mumbling about old sinial men.

So that's chapter 2 hope you like it

Next time; elements Three ace's

Till then ja


	3. A new home

I don't own Naruto

The Next God of Shinobi

Elemental ace

Naruto had finished his training with Emma in staff form after 5 years, he had only learned a few ninjutsu like **henge, kawarimi no jutsu, Kage bunshin no jutsu, **its variants and a handful of techniques from the kinjutsu scroll. The Sandaime had made him stay in the hokage monument so he could receive more training. Naruto was still not known about by most leaf nin only the sandaime and the ANBU knew about his training.

"Naruto kun you have finally mastered using Emma its time for you to become a ninja… I'm naming you a chunin because the only thing you really lack is experience and range in your ninjutsu and genjutsu arsenal" said the sandaime

"Yata" yelled the 10 year old boy "I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja. Wait! Will I still train with you sensei?"

"Yes but not as often you'll be responsible for your training from now on." Replied the sandaime "I have also arranged for you to live in training area 44 in a tower at the center of the training area, Do you know where that is?" asked the Sandaime seeing naruto shake his head no he continued "then Anko will show you were it is." Just then a black ball burst through the window and exploded in a cloud of white smoke

"Anko Matirashi is here!" the smoke cleared reviling a woman scantily clad in a fishnet body suit, orange mini skirt and a tan trench coat

"Anko! Why must you always enter by breaking the window!?" exclaimed the elderly Hokage who almost had a heart attack

"sorry hokage-sama." Replied the woman sheepishly while scratching the back of her head

"alright" sighed the Hokage "anyway I would like to intro duce you to Naruto Uzumaki. He will be living with you in the forest of death."

"What! Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" yelled Anko "He's just a kid he can't live in the tower with me. He probably couldn't even get to it and there is no way I'm gonna take care of him…"

"You know I'm in the room and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" interrupted Naruto

"Fine but you have to prove that you won't get eaten by some wild animal in the forest" said Anko

"Alright I'll show you why I'm a chunin, but be warned I won't go easy on you. Just because you're a girl." Said Naruto

"Haha! I like your sprit kid we'll fight at the tower, so follow me." Said Anko as she jumped out another window being followed by Naruto in pursuit

"what have I done?!" cried the sandaime wondering what horrors he had released upon the world

"Alright kid lets see what ya got!" yelled Anko throwing a kunai at naruto who caught it and threw it back "**Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu"** he yelled multiplying the kunai into 20. **"Doton: Doruki Gaeshi**" cried anko blocking the kunai

Anko charged Naruto intent on fighting him in a taijutsu battle. Delivering a punch to Narutos face Naruto attempted a leg sweep which Anko dodged by jumping while kicking him in the face sending him to the ground his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke

'kage bunshin' anko Thought as the clone dispersed "**Katon: Goka no jutsu"** she heard turning around to see a blast of blue fire coming towards her.

Naruto panted as he surveyed the scorch marks his jutsu created around the room, he noticed the chard remains of a log

Anko had used **kawarimi **to dodge Narutos attack and re-appear behind him knocking him out with a swift knife hand attack to the back of his head.

'damn that kid was good he almost had me and I think he was holding back' thought Anko as she finished another plate of dango 'but he definently needs better clothes, seriously a bright orange jumpsuit has he been living in a cave' she thought examining the boy on her couch

Oh how little did she know but she'd learn.


	4. Ninja at last Konohas newest Chunin?

I wish I owned Naruto

Chapter 4

Ninja at last, the newest… Chunin?

The night was dark as Naruto went for his now customary moonlit stroll through the Forest of Death. Animals stayed away from him out of fear they knew or sensed the power inside of him so when he heard movement he knew it had to be human, Anko was on an A- ranked mission and ANBU no longer patrolled the area so this was a trespasser.

Naruto closed his eyes extending his chakra sense out _'1…2…3. Three chakras, and two of them are quite powerful. I should check it out' _though Naruto as he suppressed his chakra and followed the three signatures.

Naruto followed them till he came across a clearing with a small cambin in it. He crept to the window and saw three people arguing about something one of them was tied up he reconised him! It was Morino Ibiki the Head of the T&I division of the ANBU. Ibiki was being tourtured with a strange sword made of lightning. _'I got to do something'_ thought Naruto started forming seals for the ventriloquist technique.

"Tell me where the forbidden scroll is Ibiki!" ordered Aoi

"**Don't tell him anything Ibiki" **said A bone chilling bodiless voice as KI flooded the room

"who's there?!" yelled Aoi

Ibiki started chukling knowing who it was "It took you long enough Naruto. I was starting to worry." He said

"**who's the kid Ibiki?" **asked the now identified Naruto

"don't kill him, he's my brother and was tricked into this" replied Ibiki

"**fine, Futon: Renkudan!" **yelled Naruto a spirling ball of wind left his mouth destroying half the shack trying to hit Aoi.

Aoi dodged the wind jutsu just in time. He looked in the direction it came from to see a kid surrounded by red chakra a single tail of chakra flowing behind him.

Aoi charged Naruto with the Raijin active. He swung it down at narutos head.

"**your fast but"** Naruto paused blurring out of sight **"I'm faster"** he said reappering behind Aoi delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of Aoi's head. Sending him into a tree

Naruto turned to Ibiki who was still tied to a chair, Naruto cut Ibiki's bindings **"Ibiki get your brother out of hear and send me backup I sense about 20 unfamiliar chakra signals approaching fast! Now go!"** ordered Naruto

"hai!" said Ibiki grabbing his brother and shunshining away

"**Alright I believe that we have some un finished business"** said Naruto to a now standing Aoi who was flipping through seals

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu"** cried Aoi breathing out seven small fireballs that impacted Naruto who let the kyuubi's chakra absorb the impact only for Aoi to appear behind him and stab him with the Raijin

Naruto screamed in pain as the electricity from the raijin coursed through his body only for him to phase out of existence

'Genjutsu?' thought Aoi just before his body fell to the ground a kunai in the base of his skull.

"**worked like a charm"** said Naruto shimmering into exestance **"shit thoughs ninja were closer than I thought" **he said seeing a large group of Ame nin on the other side of the clearing **'**Yo fox how bout we go into a full transformation' said Naruto into his own head **'I like the way ya think kid' **was his reply as he was suddenly flooded with the nintails Chakra.

Naruto grimaced as his skin was burned off from the power of the yokai. More chakra flowed from Naruto as it formed a complete kyuubi.

The Ame ninjas only thought one thing as they sensed the power followed by the KI 'oh shit! A jinchuriki' they knew the battle was over before it even started.

* * *

The ANBU arrived on the seen, after the battle ended "Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage request your presents" said the ANBU captain who was wearing a tiger mask Naruto nodded and used shunshin to go to the hokages office

"Yo oji wacha need me for?" asked Naruto

"Naruto! Do you have any idea what you've done, Going into full transformation inside the city walls!" yelled Sarutobi

"gomen Sarutobi-sensei I know it was against the rules but I had too it was 20 against 1!" replied Naruto

"Naruto, the council is asking about who killed those Ninjas. I'm going have to make you a ninja to help cover it up, so they won't ask questions about where you got training." Said sarutobi

"awwwe! Come on saru-sensei!!! Do I got to?!" said Naruto

"quit whining, it's your own fault for doing something so stupid!" answerd the Hokage

"Fine!" said a pouting Naruto "wait! Do I have to be a genin!" yelled Naruto

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea because your too strong to be wasted on D-ranked mission's. I'm going to make you a Chunin but you wont be leaving the village on missions very often." Said the Sandaime

"then what will I be doing?!" Asked a suspicious Naruto

"you will work on the barrier team and as one of the guardian of Konoha, you might even be the proctor of one of the Chunin Exam test that are coming up." Replied Sarutobi

"Alright, when do I meet my team?" asked Naruto

"Right now would be the best time can go and meet them, There stationed just down stairs" answered the Hokage

"ok see ya!" said Naruto preparing to leave "Naruto wait!" yelled the sandaime "I know you've been wanting one for a while so here it might come in handy on your new job" said the Sandaime throwing Naruto a large silk bag.

Naruto caught the bag with ease but almost dropped it surprised by its weight. "Thank you Ojisan." Said Naruto

"well aren't cha goanna open it?" asked the old man with a smile on his face.

"hai oji" said Naruto sitting on the floor already loosening the strings that held the bag closed

Naruto opened the bag and out rolled A glass sphere about the size of a basket ball. Naruto instantly what it was his very own crystal ball **"**___**Tōmegane no Jutsu" **____whisperd____Naruto in awe "Thank you sooo much Oji!" yelled Naruto giving him a hug_

_"__now you don't have to barrow mine when you want to spy on the girls bath house" said Sarutobi smirking_

_"__that was one time and it was an accident! I was just trying to find Anko!!!" yelled Naruto _

_"__Whatever you say Naruto... by the way you should probably get to your first team meeting" said the Hokage_

* * *

Please review or I'll find you

ja


	5. go to the waves

I would buy Naruto but I'm broke

Chapter 5

Naruto: the next God of Shinobi

Student of the legend

Naruto sat in a large room with three other ninja sitting next to him in a circle around a large seal that they poured chakra into to maintain the barrier. He was ill suited for this task because of his good but unreliable chakra control and the fact that beside's his chakra sensing and crystal ball he had no tracking technique's. He was only on the barrier team because of his attack ability's. As it turns out Oji had never planned to keep him on the Barrier team he was just a temporary replacement for a member who had retired.

"hey guys my chakras running low could one of you take over for me?" asked Naruto looking over his shoulder. He wasn't realy running low on chakra but he was board… really, really board.

"Sure Naruto-san." Replied one of the other ninja that were there for backup

'thank god I thought I'd never get out of that' thought Naruto as he left the Hokage tower heading twords the forest of death.

Naruto was almost there when he noticed a small kid was following him using a poorly imitated cloaking technique.

"Alright what are you doing, I know your following me that cloaking jutsu is pathetic." Said Naruto not turning around

Naruto's eyes widend slightly as the box that had been following him started glowing and then exploded

As the smoke cleared Naruto saw three young children all wearing the same stupid grin there faces blackend by the explosion

"You're as good as Grapa says you saw threw my **Kakuremino no Jutsu" **said the brown haired kid who was wearing a ridiculous scarf.

"You three shouldn't be here it's a restricted area" said Naruto

"Train us!" yelled the brown haired boy who had spoken earlier

"No I don't have the time and I'm sure you could find someone who would be able to train you better than me gaki… now leave before I decide to feed you to one of my lions that live in the forest" said Naruto trying to scare the kid away

"Ha I'd like to see you try my grandpas the Hokage" said the boy

"I don't care if he was your grandmother I'm feeding you to my lions if you don't leave me alone!" yelled Naruto

"Not until you train me, just teach me a jutsu so I can beat my grandpa." Begged Konohamaru

"why would you do you want to beat the Hokage anyway?" asked Naruto

"All my life Ive lived in the shadow of my grandfather only called the honorable grandson never Konohamaru I'm his grandson" answered the young boy

"Hmm. You've left me no choice boy… I have to train you because I was once like you until someone took me in." said Naruto

"yay so what are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto's new student

"I don't know yet… can you mold chakra?" seeing the boy nod Naruto continued "how about **Henge no jutsu**?" asked Naruto

"No"

"Alright follow me we can get something to eat before we start the training" said Naruto

A messenger bird taped on Naruto window with his beak. '_uuug, Oji better have a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour'_ he thought. Naruto looked over at the window that overlooked his bed and opened it letting the bird in. Naruto took the scroll off the hawks back and sent the bird out of the window as fast as he could, Naruto really did not want that thing on his bed.

Naruto unraveled the scroll

'_mission- A rank'_

'_backup Genin team 7'_

_Team 7 is in the land of waves and has encountered Zabuza Momochi of the 7 shinobi swordsmen of the mist. Hatake, Kakashi the jounin commander of team 7 defeated Zabuza in combat but Zabuza was saved by an accomplice that is belived to be stronger than Zabuza. Kakashi and team 7 are currently protecting the client at his home and are requesting backup. You, Naruto Uzumaki are to be there backup with Anko. Leave immediately speed is of importance. Also take care of the two defeated C- rank ninja that Kakashi left unguarded by the side of the road.'_

"Anko get up we gota mission!" yelled Naruto as he himself strapped on the heavy battle armor that the sandaime had given him

"Naruto what is taking so long?! You said we had a mission!" yelled anko who was dressed in he normal attire

"Alright, alright I'm here do you have any Idea how hard it is to put this thing on?" asked Naruto "come on lets go."

Naruto and Anko both used **Shunshin **to leave the tower and go over training ground 44, they both started on the road to the waves.

When Naruto and Anko arrived where the Demon brothers where supposed to be tied to a tree but all they found were a few cut wires and three sets of footprints…they both knew what had happened someone had freed them.

Naruto and Anko had both sped up after the discovery. They arrived in the land of waves Naruto looked in awe at the bridge.

Anko who had been decided to do all the talking because she was a better diplomat and had greater experience than Naruto talked to one of the construction workers who then pointed at a pink haired girl. Anko gave Naruto the silent signal to go and talk to the girl who he now saw wore a leaf headband

"you girl why are you hear?" asked Naruto

"Who are you?" asked the girl a small amount of fear in her voice

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto chunin of Konoha. Now tell me why you are hear?"

"I'm on a mission dumbass" answered the girl

"Don't talk that way to your superiors girl, what I meant was why is a under trained Genin working alone in enemy territory?" asked Naruto

"I'm not untrained and stop calling me girl my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Answer the question girl" said Anko appearing behind Sakura

"Kakashi-sensei told me to." Said the girl who was now panicking slightly

"And where is he now?" asked Anko who was taking over the interrogation/conversation

"He's at the bridge builder's cabin" answered Sakura

"Anko lets go… girl lead us there" said Naruto

"Wait Naruto you should stay here and guard the bridge" ordered Anko

"Fine but you owe me Anko-Chan" Naruto said teasingly

Chapter 6 battle on the bridge

Thank you please read and review

Till next time Ja


	6. sorry

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

Naruto: the next god of shinobi

Battle on the bridge

Sakura lead Anko through the winding streets of the impoverished village until they came across a series of docks leading to boats and a few floating houses. The two ninja walked along the docks until they reached the end which had a large floating house.

Anko walked into the house unannounced startling a pretty brown haired woman

"oh, sorry for busting in. I'm Anko materashi a konoha jounin I'm here as backup with my partner for team 7 my I ask where Kakashi is."

"He's in the guest bedroom first door on the left" answered the woman

"Thank you" Said Anko as she disappeared down the hall to give Kakashi a good chewing out.

Naruto arrived at tazunas house after all the workers had left he needed a briefing from Anko and this Kakashi he had been told about. Sure he knew the copy nin by reputation but he had only met the man once and he was eager to meet the living legend again for no other reason than to see how he stacked up against his father's prize student.

Naruto saw Anko sitting on the couch and talking quietly with a masked silver haired man.

"Hi Anko- chan!" Naruto yelled trying to surprise her

"Hello Naruto- kun" said Anko happily standing up and glomping him

"uug! Get off me." Yelled Naruto pushing her away

"Um, Hello" said a slightly tenitive voice from behind Anko "may I ask who are you exactly?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" replied naruto

"Ah. So your Naruto my name is Hatake Kakshi" said the newly identified man

"Yes I know who you are. Copy ninja." Said Naruto "Alright now that we all know each other I could use a briefing"

The genin's woke up the next day to the sight of Naruto and kakashi sitting next to each other in low quiet voices. Naruto who they had met the previous day with Anko was looking extremely irritated.

"What do you mean they made you continue the mission? It's now an A-rank mission, I know that you could complete it yourself but can you also protect the genin. You made a good choice in calling for backup but you should have left the kids in konoha." Naruto said a little louder than he intended.

"I'm going to do some prep for the coming battle I suggest you all do the same" Naruto said too everyone in the room as he walked out the door.

Im putting this story up for adoption I simply don't have the time to write. I realy like this story and I would realy like for some one to adopt it


End file.
